


Sólo el recuerdo

by SritaFangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Dolor, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love, Perdón, amistad, familia, pena, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SritaFangirl/pseuds/SritaFangirl
Summary: Lady Sif, Thor y Loki habían viajado sólo desde hacía unos kilómetros, donde el Bifrost los había dejado en medio de un campo. Habían comprado ropa humana y un automóvil humano, e incluso se habían puesto nombres humanos. Pero Fabiola y Oscar no tenían por qué saber eso.





	Sólo el recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue para un reto sobre las fiestas (Navidad, Año Nuevo y Reyes) y con el plus de que había que basarse en una emoción que te daban los administradores. Me tocó "vulnerabilidad".
> 
> Empecé a escribir un fanfic diferente, en la Torre Stark (con Loki como protagonista), pero no veía forma de llevarlo a la "vulnerabilidad", así que pedí un cambio, al que tenía derecho, y me tocó "nostalgia". Me lo deben haber hecho a propósito, sabiendo que yo siempre escribo cosas dramáticas xD
> 
> Encontré entonces el fanart que he puesto como portada en esta historia y en multimedia, y me vino una idea genial a la cabeza. La empecé a escribir, pero por la mitad se me perdió la inspiración y la dejé. Me había resignado a no presentar nada al final en el reto, y hoy a la mañana me volvió la inspiración de pronto, y me senté y la terminé.
> 
> Es un poco complicado al principio, probablemente no entiendan de qué se trata la historia, pero para el final ya van a tener todo claro... espero. Intenté explicar las cosas bien.
> 
> Al final, indecisa entre cuál de las dos emociones usar, terminé haciendo una combinación entre las dos. Así que en esta historia encontrarán tanto vulnerabilidad como nostalgia.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

El sol reverberaba en los campos argentinos y le hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Los sembrados bajo el sol cegaban más que los palacios dorados de Asgard. El aire llevaba a ella los aromas del verano, y cerró los ojos ensanchando el pecho, como si quisiese absorber todo ese perfume y guardarlo en su corazón.

Recostó la cabeza en el cristal que separaba la caja de la camioneta de los asientos del conductor y el acompañante. Ella estaba sentada en la caja con las piernas extendidas y los tobillos cruzados. El sol le daba justo en el rostro, pero no le importaba.

Movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y miró al conductor. Thor tenía una mano en el volante y el codo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta. Miraba la ruta con el ceño levemente fruncido y el cabello rubio se le alborotaba alrededor del rostro por la brisa. Movió la mirada hacia el acompañante; los ojos de Loki estaban perdidos en alguna parte del paisaje adelante. El cabello negro le ondeaba hacia atrás y tenía un pie apoyado en la guantera. Su brazo derecho estaba extendido fuera de la ventanilla, y sus dedos jugaban contra la fuerza del viento cálido que azotaba su piel.

Lady Sif descruzó los pies y se movió hasta llegar a la orilla de la caja. Apoyó el brazo derecho en el borde y su mano izquierda sobre el brazo y recostó su cabeza ahí, mirando hacia adelante. Los dedos de Loki danzaban contra el viento frente a ella, y sus propios cabellos, ahora cortos, se le enredaban alrededor del rostro.

Tendió su mano derecha y rozó la de Loki. El dios atrapó los dedos de la guerrera entre los suyos y la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Los campos sembrados de Buenos Aires seguían pasando, y Loki seguía mirando a Lady Sif a los ojos, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no la estaba viendo realmente. Su mirada se había vuelto a perder en otra dimensión, aunque sus ojos siguieran fijos en su reflejo.

Thor hizo girar el volante en una calle de ripio que cortaba con la ruta en perpendicular. El viento cálido se mezcló con la tierra que levantaban las ruedas. Lady Sif entrecerró los ojos aún más para poder mirar adelante, alejando sus ojos de Loki. Allá lejos se podía ver la casa. Loki había dicho que era ahí.

La casa cada vez se acercaba más. La presión con que Loki sujetaba sus dedos se hizo más fuerte, como si quisiese aferrarse a algo. Thor pisó el acelerador. Una nube de polvo los envolvió, y frenó con una derrapada frente al jardín de la casa.

Antes de que el polvo se asentase, la puerta de la casa se había abierto. Una mujer joven, que no tendría ni treinta años de edad, se detuvo en el escalón de entrada, secándose las manos en el delantal blanco.

—Buenos días —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos dioses bajó, y Lady Sif miró a través del cristal. Thor estaba agarrando el volante con las dos manos y todos los músculos se marcaban en sus antebrazos como si fuese a partir el volante a la mitad. Loki estaba apretando los dedos de Sif tan fuerte que ella había empezado a perder la sensibilidad.

La guerrera se deshizo del agarre con toda la suavidad que pudo, aunque tuvo que ayudarse con su otra mano. Se puso de pie y saltó de la caja al suelo; aterrizó con una elegancia envidiable y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa antes de acercarse a la mujer. La pequeña tranquera estaba abierta, así que la atravesó, pasó a través del jardín y se detuvo frente a la mujer, componiendo una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, soy Jaimie. Somos los que alquilamos la casita que usted ofrecía en la página de Facebook —dijo con voz calma, pero las emociones estaban revueltas dentro de ella como si hubiese pasado un vendaval por su corazón.

—¡Ah! Claro, por supuesto, dijeron que llegarían hoy. Pensé que les tomaría un poco más de tiempo, que llegarían más en la tarde, por eso me confundí —la mujer sonrió apenada como disculpándose—. Si quieren, puedo prepararles un refrigerio a usted y sus amigos antes de que se instalen en la casita de atrás. Mi nombre es Fabiola, por cierto.

La sonrisa era la misma. La mano de Sif tembló y la cerró en un puño, girándose hacia la camioneta. Loki y Thor la miraban. Ante un gesto que ella hizo con la cabeza, Thor abrió la puerta y bajó al suelo luego de apagar el motor. Sif podía ver sus hombros tensos a través de la tela de la camisa. Loki se quedó sentado donde estaba, con los ojos clavados en el parabrisas, evitando el momento. Thor pasó por su lado y le tendió la mano a Fabiola.

—Buenos días, soy Chris —dijo. Sif pudo notar cómo miraba a la mujer, como analizaba todos sus rasgos, buscando el brillo en sus ojos que indicase que era ella. En ese momento apareció otra figura en la puerta, un hombre.

Sif refrenó el impulso de inclinarse con una rodilla en el suelo ante él. Podía sentir la conexión que tenía su lealtad divina para con ese hombre que no conocía. Eso era lo único que quedaba, el resto de un juramento por su honor que no desaparecería, tomase la forma que tomase él.

—Ahora vengo —hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que la voz sonase firme, y caminó, casi corrió hasta la camioneta.

—Es él, ¿no es así? —Loki se estaba mordiendo una uña y no la miró cuando ella se detuvo a su lado. Seguía sentado con el pie apoyado en la guantera, y su pierna se movía a un ritmo rápido como llevando la cuenta de un compás que nadie podía oír—. Le juraste lealtad hasta el día de tu muerte, y puedes sentirlo. Cómo tu honor te empuja a él. Si no me equivoqué en él, entonces mi hechizo fue correcto y tampoco me equivoqué en ella —parecía encontrar tranquilidad en hablar.

—No se parece en nada.  Sólo la sonrisa y la mirada —Sif apoyó la frente en el hombro de Loki. Sintió como él se relajaba levemente bajo ese toque, pero su pierna seguía el mismo ritmo rápido—. Vamos —ella abrió la puerta y lo tomó de la mano con suavidad. Loki se bajó de la camioneta como si sus piernas funcionasen solas.

—No quiero ir —dijo en voz baja. Cuando Sif lo miró a los ojos, vio el miedo en ellos. Nunca había visto a Loki tan vulnerable.

—No te conocen, Loki —dijo Sif, con la voz más suave que pudo poner—. No te van a rechazar.

—Creo que esa es la peor parte —dijo él en voz baja, casi para sí mismo, y después de acariciarle la mano con un dedo, se soltó de ella y caminó hacia Fabiola y el hombre que ahora se había acercado a su esposa y a Thor. Sif se secó una lágrima que no se había enterado que había corrido por su mejilla y caminó detrás de Loki, quien ya había llegado a la altura de su hermano.

—Buenos días, soy Tom —estaba diciendo a la mujer, tendiéndole una mano. Su voz era calma y fría, como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo. Sif había oído ese tono muchas veces, cuando él fingía que nada le importaba. Luego le estrechó la mano al hombre.

—Un gusto. Oscar —dijo éste. Sif sentía cómo su alma tiraba hacia él, atada por un lazo invisible que le pedía que se arrodillase ante él. Lo contuvo y agachó la cabeza. Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

—¿Entonces vienen desde muy lejos? —Oscar estaba sentado en el sofá, compartiendo una cerveza con Thor. El dios del trueno seguía teniendo una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos pero se había adaptado bastante bien a la situación. El alcohol era un idioma que entendía.

Sif le sonrió a Fabiola, quien acababa de sacar una bandeja con galletas del horno, perdiéndose la respuesta de Thor, la cual sería una historia que ya habían preparado de antemano para explicar su presencia ahí. Eran viajeros de Europa del Norte que recorrían América, el sueño de sus vidas. Habían alquilado la casita del fondo de la pareja en Buenos Aires, Argentina, para pasar las fiestas en un solo lugar, no viajando. Claro está que habían viajado sólo desde hacía unos kilómetros, donde el Bifrost los había dejado en medio de un campo. Habían comprado ropa humana y un automóvil humano, e incluso se habían puesto nombres humanos. Pero Fabiola y Oscar no tenían por qué saber eso.

—¿Tom está bien? —le preguntó Fabiola. Sus ojos tenían la misma calidez que Sif conocía. Eso no iba a cambiar, ni su sonrisa. El cuerpo era otro, pero el alma era la misma.

La guerrera miró hacia donde miraba la mujer. Loki estaba de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia afuera cómo oscurecía. Con su mirada entrenada, Sif podía ver cómo se tensaban y destensaban levemente los músculos de sus brazos descubiertos, indicando cómo abría y cerraba los puños bajo sus brazos cruzados. Ella nunca lo había visto así, sin armadura. La ropa midgardiana le quedaba bien. Todo le quedaba bien al dios del engaño. Alejó su mente de esos parajes y volvió a mirar a Fabiola.

—Sólo un poco cansado —mintió, y le agregó otro detalle para hacer la historia creíble—. Este viaje es más bien una distracción para él. Tuvo un momento difícil antes de que decidiésemos salir de viaje.

—Oh —la mirada de Fabiola se suavizó—. Comprendo —sonrió con calidez y le ofreció la bandeja a Sif—. ¿Quiere una? Cuidado que están calientes.

Sif aceptó una galleta de miel y jengibre y la mordió con cuidado. Sonrió mirando a la mujer mientras comía. Fabiola le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso a sacar las galletas de la bandeja.

* * *

—Feliz Navidad, Jaimie.

Sif sonrió y contestó de igual manera, aceptando el beso en la mejilla de Fabiola, aunque no festejase esa fiesta cristiana.

—Feliz Navidad.

Thor estaba atacando el plato de las galletas. Había logrado encontrar su propia forma de adaptarse, muy a lo Thor. Simplemente trataba a Fabiola y Oscar como a su padre y madre, aunque sin decir esas palabras en voz alta. El matrimonio se lo había tomado a bien, tratándolo a su vez como a un hijo ya mayor.

Si Sif siguiese el método del dios del trueno, tendría que estar poniéndose de rodillas ante Oscar cada vez que éste entraba a la habitación, e inclinarse ante Fabiola cuando le dirigía la palabra. No, con ella ese método no funcionaría. En su lugar, los trataba con respeto. Ellos pensaban que ella era una mujer muy educada y cordial, y ella aprovechaba para conocerlos de una forma más cercana a los que había podido conocerlos en la vida anterior.

Y Loki… Loki no parecía decidirse. A veces caminaba de un lado a otro evitando mirar a nadie a la cara. Otras veces ponía su mejor expresión de que nada lo afectaba y tenía largas y serias conversaciones con Oscar, quien parecía haber encontrado en él el compañero ideal para sus discusiones filosóficas. Para ser un dios nórdico, tenía una gran habilidad para fingir ser cristiano y responder todas las preguntas de Oscar o refutar ideas.

A la que más evitaba Loki era a Fabiola, tal vez porque no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para saber que no se iba a largar a llorar en cuanto ella lo mirase con esa calidez tan suya. La culpa y el dolor a través de los siglos sólo se habían hecho mayores. Sif y Thor no lo habían olvidado, pero habían aprendido a superarlo. Loki no. Con el paso de los años, al fijarse más en él, Sif se había dado cuenta de la maldición de Loki. El dios no podía olvidar. No sabía olvidar. Y no sabía perdonar, y menos aún perdonarse a sí mismo. El dios arrogante de la juventud se había ido transformando poco a poco en un dios vulnerable que añoraba el ayer e intentaba huir de sus recuerdos, grabados a fuego en su mente.

Loki estaba más y más tenso a medida que avanzaba la velada, Sif podía notarlo. Al día siguiente se irían de ahí. La situación se había vuelto insostenible, tanto para Loki, que parecía alterado, como para Sif, cuyo control había fallado y se había arrodillado ante Oscar hacía un par de minutos, aunque luego lo disimuló haciendo como que se ataba los cordones. Thor parecía encontrarse a gusto, pero un “madre” se le había escapado en su anterior conversación con Fabiola, del que ambos se habían reído como si fuese un simple error.

Brindaron y comieron y charlaron y sonrieron. La nostalgia volvió a Sif al estar en medio de esa celebración, tan cálida o aún más que las fiestas de Asgard. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto a unir los corazones de Fabiola y Oscar con la ayuda de Loki y ocasionalmente de Thor. Sus almas, en el cuerpo que estuviesen, estaban destinadas a estar juntas, y el amor con que se miraban lo demostraba.

Sonrió y alzó su copa, mirando a Loki, pero él tenía los ojos fijos en el mantel. Sif lo dejó pasar y le sonrió a Thor, quien le respondió el gesto alzando su propio vaso de cerveza. Ya mañana se irían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

No hubo normalidad a la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que supo fue cuando Thor la sacudió para despertarla. Pensó que era porque tenían que salir temprano, y cuando salió del baño luego de vestirse y arreglarse, fue hacia la casa de sus anfitriones, donde Thor le dijo que estaría esperándola.

Tenían que despedirse. No había nada raro en ello. Tomó una taza de café ya preparada (estaba segura de que había sido Loki, él siempre tenía esas atenciones para con ella), y fue con ella a través del patio hacia la casa grande, bebiéndola por el camino. Había entrado ya a la casa por la puerta de atrás cuando oyó a Oscar.

—Buenos días, Lady Sif.

La taza se le resbaló de las manos, se estrelló contra el suelo y se partió en cientos de pedazos. Por suerte estaba ya vacía y el charco de café fue diminuto.

Oscar la estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban serios.

—Oh, perdón, se me resbaló. Ya mismo limpiaré esto —dijo Sif, intentando recobrar su estabilidad.

Lady Sif. La había llamado Lady Sif. Tenía que haber sido un error. Ella había oído mal. Se puso nerviosa limpiando el café y recogiendo los trozos de la taza mientras Oscar la miraba desde la puerta. Él esperó a que ella se pusiese de pie de nuevo y tirase la porcelana al tacho de basura antes de volver a hablar.

—Debo decir que lo encontré difícil de creer, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacerse cuando te muestran los recuerdos de una vida pasada con tanta claridad como si los hubieses vivido.

Sif no sabía de qué estaba hablando realmente. Tenía una idea, pero la situación la había tomado desprevenida. Mala cosa para una guerrera.

—Disculpe, no creo entenderlo —hizo su mejor actuación de ser ignorante, pero Oscar rió levemente.

—No hace falta seguir fingiendo, Lady Sif. Todo volvió a mí cuando Loki me lo mostró. Siempre sentía que había algo bajo la superficie, en el fondo de mi mente, pero me resigné a no poder alcanzarlo después de cuarenta años de intentarlo. En un momento, Loki lo alcanzó para mí.

Incluso había vuelto a él ese tono de sabiduría que había visto ausente los últimos días, y su acento volvía a ser neutro, sin nada de argentino en él. Lady Sif dejó que su instinto se hiciese cargo por primera vez en ese tiempo, y su inclinación fue profunda, con una rodilla plantada en el suelo y un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho.

—Lord Odín.

—Mi fiel guerrera —contestó él—. Después de tanto tiempo.

—Siempre —respondió Lady Sif, irguiéndose.

Entonces Odín dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó. La guerrera quedó congelada, y sintió la calidez del gesto.

—La vida de humano me ha enseñado cosas nuevas —dijo él en su hombro, como respondiendo a su tácita pregunta—. A veces, incluso un rey puede abrazar a sus guerreros. Y de todos modos, ya no soy rey. Una nueva vida me ha sido dada, en la que lo único que gobierno es mi propia casa y nada más. Así que te relevo de tu puesto como guerrera a mis órdenes, Lady Sif. Ve y sirve a un nuevo rey, o aún mejor, lucha por ti misma.

Lady Sif se atrevió a devolverle el abrazo. Nunca en toda su vida se había visto abrazando a Odín, el Padre de Todo. Sintió casi de una forma física cómo su lealtad se separaba de él ante su liberación del cargo, pero el respeto seguía siendo el mismo.

Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, los ojos de Lady Sif se encontraron con Fabiola, o mejor dicho Frigga, abrazando de pie a Loki, quien estaba refugiado en su pecho como si fuese un niño de nuevo, a pesar de medir casi dos cabezas más que ella. Sus hombros se sacudían en un llanto silencioso. Thor tenía una mano en la espalda de su madre y su frente apoyada en el cabello de ella; su brazo rodeaba los hombros de Loki. Estaba diciendo algo, pero en voz tan baja que sólo su madre y su hermano podían oírlo.

Odín pasó por su lado y rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo. Su otra mano se posó en el hombro de Loki, sus ojos brillaban con un cariño que Lady Sif nunca había visto en él cuando se dirigía a su hijo menor. Al parecer el hecho de ser humano le había enseñado más que a abrazar guerreros.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de más ahí, y salió silenciosamente por donde había venido. Se sentó en el escalón de la puerta abierta de atrás.

Lo había ido entendiendo todo. Loki se había quebrado la noche anterior, mientras ella dormía. Por lo que había dicho Odín, les había contado la verdad. Probablemente se había echado a sí mismo la culpa de todo. Y les había mostrado los recuerdos de sus vidas como reyes de Asgard, con su poder sobre las mentes de los demás.

Ellos ahora sabían todo. Cómo habían vivido, lo que habían hecho, cómo habían muerto, primero Frigga, por culpa de Loki, y luego Odín, para reunirse con su esposa. Cómo habían llorado esas muertes. Cómo Loki las había llorado más que nadie. Cómo se había desvelado noches incontables hasta enfermar, hasta encontrar el hechizo que le permitiese saber en qué cuerpo habían reencarnado las almas de los reyes en su segunda vida.

Cómo había buscado por los Nueve Mundos hasta que su hechizo le señaló dos pequeños humanos, un niño y una niña, Oscar y Fabiola. Cómo había insistido a Sif para que se las arreglase con su ayuda para que ambos humanos se conociesen al crecer. La conexión entre los dos seguía estando incluso en su reencarnación, y se habían enamorado y casado.

Cómo los habían visto desde Asgard, evitando siempre verlos en persona, hasta este momento. Cómo habían decidido visitarlos sin decirles quiénes eran, sólo para verlos, para sentirse por un momento como antaño, con la nostalgia en sus corazones. Sólo ellos tres, porque eran los únicos que lo sabían, porque Sif había sido el soporte de ambos hermanos, la cabeza fría en el asunto, la que mantenía a Loki de una pieza, la que había visto a Frigga y Odín casi como una madre y un padre porque habían sido quienes la recibieron en Asgard como única mujer guerrera pese al descontento de la gente.

No iban a decírselo. No era su deber, ni siquiera el de las Nornas, interferir con las reencarnaciones. Pero debió haber supuesto que Loki se quebraría en el último momento, porque Loki necesitaba obtener perdón por lo que nunca había pedido perdón. Loki ya era sólo la sombra del dios que había sido. La vida lo había agarrado como a su juguete menos favorito y lo había arrojado contra el suelo y pisado más veces de las que cualquiera podría soportar.

Sintió una mano fuerte y cálida en el hombro, y Thor se sentó a su lado mirando al patio. Lady Sif lo miró, cruzado de piernas, los hombros anchos y el largo cabello rebelde alborotado en todas direcciones. Odín le había dicho que sirviese a un nuevo rey o que luchase por sí misma. Thor era su nuevo rey ahora, pero tal vez debía dejar de servir y ofrecer en cambio su lealtad como amiga. Quizá había cosas que podían cambiar, como Odín había aprendido.

—Loki está con ellos. Me pareció mejor dejarlo solo para que pueda desahogarse sin el temor de ser visto por su hermano —Thor sonrió levemente, como si la mirada de ella le hubiese formulado esa pregunta. Tal vez así era, aunque ella no lo hubiese hecho de forma consciente.

—Tu padre lo acepta ahora —dijo ella, más como interrogación aunque fuera una frase afirmativa.

El dios del trueno asintió, sus ojos azules entrecerrándose al sonreír.

—Así es. Es más fácil cuando se ven las cosas después de un tiempo. Supongo que ahora ve las cosas con cabeza fría y objetividad. Además, Loki le mostró los recuerdos de su vida desde su propia percepción. Padre debe haberse odiado a sí mismo, si los pensamientos estaban desde el enfoque de Loki. Debe haberse visto como un padre cruel y despiadado para con su hijo adoptado, tal como Loki lo veía. Pero también debe haber visto lo demás. Su dolor, sus intentos por encajar, por qué hizo lo que hizo. La culpa y todo lo que tú has llegado a ver, lo que yo he llegado a ver, pero desde su propia mente.

Sif se estremeció ante esa idea.

—Loki ha cambiado. Odín tiene que haber visto eso también —ella jugó con sus dedos, —. El simple hecho de haberles mostrado su propia mente es una prueba de lo destrozado que está. Antes no lo hubiese hecho ni por todo el oro de los Nueve Mundos. Su mente era su último refugio, y ahora lo ha abierto para ellos.

Thor había bajado la vista al suelo con tristeza.

—Sí, Loki ha cambiado. Lo veo derrumbarse más y más, sus chistes ya han perdido ese toque de burla. Ahora suenan como si los hiciese de compromiso para no olvidar quién era antes. Ni se molesta cuando me meto con su aspecto físico para ver si reacciona. Tan solo me mira, se ríe en voz baja y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, sin decirme nada. Ha perdido el espíritu de competición y de superioridad. Se nos está yendo, y temo que se irá definitivamente cuando salgamos de aquí. Sabe que tendrá que borrarles las mentes, porque ningún ser debería tener consciencia de su vida anterior. De eso se trata precisamente la reencarnación. No podremos volver, igualmente. Nuestra presencia dispararía los recuerdos de nuevo. Esta es una segunda despedida, y sé que terminará por romperlo. Él lo sabe también, pero me dijo que tenía que pedir perdón y ser perdonado, al menos una vez. Lo necesita antes de irse.

Sif miró atrás. La puerta de la sala de estar se encontraba entreabierta, y podía ver la espalda de Loki, la curtida mano de Odín en ella, y la suave mano de Frigga sobre la de su esposo, los dedos entrelazados.

Por un momento, Loki tenía la familia que quería, y luego se iría con sólo el recuerdo. Y eventualmente se desvanecería, dios de niebla, y los recuerdos se perderían, como lágrimas en la lluvia.

Pero hasta ese momento, por una vez, Loki era feliz, y eso lo valía todo.


End file.
